Lace and Champagne
by blackandblood
Summary: After being dragged to a gentlemen's club, Takuya finds himself attracted to a type of girl who he never saw himself falling for; a stripper. Takumi


**Alrighty, here is one of my newest one-shots. It may be a bit long, but hopefully you'll like it, especially if you're a crazed Takumi fan such as myself ^_^. **

**Contains lime, just to let everyone know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever. Unless, of course, I go berserk and take it by force. Then I'll make Takumi completely official. :3**

**Lace and Champagne**

"Come on, man. Relax."

Takuya sighed, glancing over at Kouji, his best friend of nearly ten years. "I _am_ relaxed."

"No, you look like you've got a stick up your ass," Kouji quipped.

"Whatever," Takuya mumbled, gazing back out the window.

Kouji sighed, taking a left down the street in Takuya's Nissan Skyline. "Dude, I don't know what your problem is. You have a great-paying job, an awesome car, a huge fucking apartment.... You've got it all and you're still miserable."

"I'm not miserable," the brunette snapped. "I just...feel like there's something missing in my life."

"You need a girl," Kouji told him, rolling his eyes. "You're twenty-three years old, but sometimes you act like a fifty-three year-old."

Takuya snorted in contempt. "I do not. And I can't help it that I'm always fucking busy. I just don't have much time to go out and find a girl."

"And that is why you're miserable," Kouji pointed out. "You work over sixty hours a week. Sure, you make a shitload of money, but at the end of the day, what are you coming home to? A frozen dinner and more work to do?"

Takuya sighed, realizing that his friend was right. "So....where are we going?"

"I'm bringing you to a place to meet women," Kouji told him as he pulled into a space in a nearby parking lot.

The brunette looked at Kouji questioningly, reading the sign on the building in front of them. He groaned, then raised an eyebrow.

"A strip club? That's the place you're bringing me to meet women? A _fucking_ strip club?" He asked dryly.

"It's not a strip club, it's a _gentlemen's_ club," Kouji told him, emphasizing on 'gentlemen's'.

Takuya threw his arms out in exasperation. "What's the fucking difference?!"

"Dude, I wouldn't drag my best friend to some sleazy joint where chicks will suck you off for five dollars. This is a high-class place we've got here. Sure, I don't make as much as you, but I can afford to take you out to a place like this from time to time," the raven-haired young man said.

"It's okay, I can pay for myself," Takuya objected.

Kouji waved his hand dismissively. "Takuya, just let me treat you this one night. You fucking need it."

"Alright," he said in a defeated voice. "Let's go."

The two young men began to make their way over the the front entrance, Takuya's eyes glancing at the sign a second time. The club was called _Indulgences_, causing to Takuya to chuckle dryly.

"So, where did you find this place?" Takuya asked.

Kouji shrugged. "Just stumbled across it one night. I had a tough day at work, went in, had a few drinks, got a lap dance, and went home."

Takuya shook his head in disbelief. "But why would you bring me to a strip-excuse me, a _gentlemen's_ club? What, do you expect me to hook up with a stripper or something?"

"No, not at all," Kouji told him once they reached the entrance. "Plenty of women come to the club as well. Whether it's just to hang out or get a lap dance themselves, I know a bunch of women who enjoy coming here."

"Yeah? Name three," Takuya challenged.

Kouji rolled his eyes, opening the door. "Screw you.... Now get inside, it's friggen cold."

The brunette smirked, walking through the doorway. Followed by Kouji, he made his way down a short hallway, coming out to the opening that was the main part of the club. Once he looked around, Takuya had to admit that the place did look much better than he was expecting. The club was dim, though the glimmering star decorations adorning the walls gave it a calming, bluish glow. The main bar located in the center of the room was also a sapphire blue, with six poles stretching across each side. There were private tables closer to the walls, each a glass-like structure in the shape of heart. The glass was blue, matching the decor, and each table had a single pole installed in the middle. Despite the poles and dancing young women spinning gracefully around them, there was still plenty of room for patrons to enjoy their drinks and refreshments.

A few men in the club were smoking cigarettes and cigars, but the place was sufficiently insulated, therefore making sure no one was disturbed by the smoke. Several young women were doubling as both waitresses and dancers, a few of them even drinking some of their customers' beverages. However, this only arroused the men more. From what Takuya could see, a brown-haired stripper was performing a lap dance on a female patron, both of them exchanging lustful glances to one another.

The high ceiling had the same starry decorations as the walls, casting down an almost ethereal, blue glow. There were five doors to the left of the bar, each of them labeled _Champagne Room_.

"Let me guess," Takuya said, nodding his head towards the doors. "That's where you can get private dances from the strippers, right?"

"Yup," Kouji told him. "So I'll be sure to arrange that for you."

Takuya rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the bar. "Don't bother...."

Half of the several seats in front of the bar were filled with patrons, most of them in suits like Takuya and Kouji. There were eight strippers dancing on the bar itself, with another half dozen servicing the poles on the private tables. Three more dancers were giving male patrons lap dances, grinding their hips against the clearly arroused men.

"Damn, look at that chick," Kouji hissed to Takuya, pointing to one of the women.

The woman had long, straight black hair that went almost all the way down to her waist. Her brown eyes were adorned with smoky-colored make-up and a few shimmering sparkles, and her bangs fell over her forehead. She wore a red, leather belly shirt with a matching mini-skirt, as well as red stilleto high-heels.

"She's alright," Takuya mumbled, not even giving the woman a second glance as a female bartender approached him. "Vodka, please. Straight up."

The woman nodded in understanding, readily preparing his drink. Although her clothing was not as revealing as the other dancers, her midriff-baring halter top and tight leather pants left little to the imagination.

"Dude, you need to loosen up," Kouji told him as he ordered a drink for himself.

Takuya simply rolled his eyes, quickly taking his glass from the bartender. He threw some money onto the table to pay for the drink, including a large tip.

"Thank you, sir," the bartender happily said. "Call me if you would like anything else."

"Hey, how about that girl?" Kouji snapped his fingers in front of Takuya's face, trying to get his attention. "The red-haired girl."

Three poles away from them was a young woman with thick, wavy red hair. She wore a purple bikini-like top, a pair of tight shorts that barely covered her, and knee-high black leather boots. She was attractive, but Takuya waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah, not interested." He took another gulp of his drink, signalling for the bartender to get him a second one.

"Dude, you need to stop being so damn picky," Kouji sighed.

Just then, a man in his mid-forties stepped out from one of the back rooms. He wore a dark blue suit and tie, and his light brown hair was combed neatly. He walked over to Kouji and Takuya, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Minamoto," he said to Kouji. "I'm glad that you enjoyed my establishment enough to come back."

Kouji smirked. "What can I say? You've got the best place around. Great service, attentive bartenders, beautiful women, what's not to like?"

The man looked at Takuya and gave him a small smile. "Brought a friend with you this time around I see."

"Yup, this is my friend, Takuya Kanbara." Kouji took a sip from his drink. "Takuya, this is the owner, Reiichi Kajiyama."

"Nice to meet you," Takuya said, shaking the man's hand briefly.

"So, are you two enjoying yourselves?" Reiichi asked.

Kouji chuckled. "Eh, Takuya's been having it rough, so I brought him along with me. I was hoping to raise his spirits."

"Well, maybe this will help. Suki! Mai!" He called over to the red-haired and raven-haired dancers. "Would you two mind coming over and entertaining these here fine gentlemen?"

"Right away, Mr. Kajiyama," Mai, the black-haired girl answered as she walked over to the bar.

"Yes, sir," Suki quickly added.

As Suki began to grind up against the pole in front Takuya, Mai climbed onto the bar to join her. She began to dance around a pole closer to Kouji, wrapping one of her legs around it and spinning.

"Hell yeah," Kouji said happily, reaching into his wallet to extract some cash.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Reiichi said a moment later. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya nodded in response, flashing the owner a fake smile. "You too."

"Have a good night, Mr. Minamoto," Reiichi added to Kouji, before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, Takuya sighed tiredly. "Kouji, I know that you're just trying to help...but this isn't working. I think I'm gonna go home."

"No, don't leave," Kouji groaned. "I know that this is all new to you, and you're probably uncomfortable with the scenario. But I know that if you open up to it a bit more, you'll enjoy it. Besides, we came together, so if you leave, then I'll have to take a taxi home. You don't want me getting stuck with a crazy cab driver, do you?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just...not interested."

Kouji sighed, but then quickly looked at the raven-haired dancer. "Mai, is it?"

Mai stopped dancing for a moment, though her top was half-way off her chest, revealing a red bra. "Yes, Mr. Minamoto?"

Kouji stared at her chest for a second, before shaking his head to regain his senses. "Yes, I was wondering. Could my friend here be set up in one of the champagne rooms for a private session?"

"Kouji-" Takuya began, only to be interrupted by his best friend.

"Shut up. Anyway, would that be possible, Mai?" Kouji leaned over to her, quickly tucking a bill into her skirt as she bent down closer to him.

Mai smiled at him. "Sure thing. I'll arrange it immediately and send in one of the girls. Suki, would you mind escorting Mr. Kanbara to one of the champagne rooms while I get one of the other dancers?"

"No problem," Suki replied, stepping down from the bar. "Right this way, sir."

Takuya reluctantly followed the redhead, making his way to one of the doors. Suki opened the door, nodding inside.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Mr. Kanbara. One of the dancers will be in for your private session shortly," she told him.

"Thank you," Takuya murmured, walking over to the nearby couch.

Suki closed the door, leaving him alone momentarily. The room was decorated similarly to the rest of the club, with sapphire colors accenting the ceiling and walls. The dim light overhead cast a calming glow, and within the room was a plush couch and recliner. There was also a table made of blue glass, with a pole installed right in the middle of it. At the very front of the table, a single bottle of champagne had been placed there, as well as a glass.

"This is such a waste of my time," Takuya muttered.

He took his wallet out nonetheless. It was not the dancers' faults that he was having a horrible time. They were trying their best to entertain him and Kouji, though he wasn't enjoying himself in the very least. Sure, the girls were beautiful, the service was excellent, everything that Kouji had said. But who was he kidding? There was no way he'd ever meet a girl in this type of scenery. Most of the patrons were men, and he couldn't feel himself too attracted to any of the strippers.

"Mr. Kanbara?"

Takuya snapped back to reality by the sound of a soft voice. He quickly looked up to see a young woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yes. Come in," he said, shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch.

The woman nodded, gently closing the door behind her. She then began to walk over to him, Takuya not getting a clear look at her until she had climbed on top of the glass table. To his surprise, the dancer in front of him was gorgeous. Her long, blond hair cascaded halfway down her back, and her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the bluish lights. She was wearing a black, leather bikini-like top, much like Suki's. The blond also wore a short, black mini skirt and black stilletos. Her make-up was not caked on like some of the other strippers', giving her a softer, more natural look as oppose to darker shades. Besides her slightly smoky eye make-up, she wore a simple pink gloss that made her kissable lips shimmer.

"I'm Zoe, by the way," she told him, expertly wrapping one of her legs around the pole and spinning around it.

"Um...nice to meet you," Takuya mumbled, his eyes glued on her. "So....um...do you come here often?"

Zoe chuckled softly, then positioned herself so that she was almost upside down on the pole. "I suppose you can say that. I do work here, you know."

"Oh, um...." Takuya was at a loss for words, hypnotized by her graceful spins and manuevers. "...You're really good at this...."

"Thank you," the blond replied, now standing in an upright position in front of the pole.

Soft music played in the background, and Zoe moved her body with the rhythm, the lights giving her a skin a pale, bluish tint. She began to grind up against the pole, swaying her hips steadily. Takuya cursed to himself, feeling a bulge in his pants that he quickly moved to cover.

Zoe glanced down at him, a seductive smile on her face. However, for some reason, she felt slightly self-conscious in front of him. She had grown accustomed of men oogling at her, as she had worked at the gentlemen's club for two years now. The first year had been excrutiating, and Zoe had almost quit numerous times. She had eventually grown used to the stares, and was not as uncomfortable as she used to be. Yet for reasons that she couldn't understand, she felt as nervous as the first time she had ever performed.

The young man before her was breath-taking, causing her heart to beat much more rapidly than usual. His dark chestnut hair was slightly disheveled, as if he had just come from a long, difficult day at work. His chocolate-colored eyes were watching her every move, but she caught him staring her up and down constantly. He wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath, the top few buttons undone. If he had been wearing a tie, he had removed it long ago. Zoe glanced at his face, trying to not blush from his handsome features and tanned skin. Luckily, if she had been blushing, the blue lights would be disguising it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Kanbara?" She asked, trying to hide her anxiety. "You seem tense."

"I'll admit, I am tense," Takuya replied, his mouth gaping slightly as she bent backwards so far that she would've fallen had she not been securely holding onto the pole. "And I wasn't enjoying myself at first. This isn't my type of....of....."

His voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Zoe held onto the metal fixture, then flipped herself over. While she was upside down, she spread her legs into a wide split, causing the young man before her to tug at the collar of his shirt. After several seconds of staying that position, Zoe flipped back over into an upright position. She then slowly began to unfasten the thin strings of her black top, dancing slowly to the music.

"But are you enjoying yourself now?" She asked softly, her emerald eyes locking with his chocolate ones.

"Yes," he replied huskily, surprised to find himself speaking the truth. "I am....."

Zoe smiled, finally pulling her top away to reveal a lacy, black bra. "I'm glad to hear that."

Takuya's faced heated up and he stared the way her breasts swelled above the cups of her bra. "Uhh....so....how much do I owe you when our session is over?"

Zoe wrapped a leg around the pole and twirled around it several times. "Don't worry about it. Mr. Minamoto already covered it."

The brunette watched her in fascination, then found himself asking her a question he normally wouldn't have cared about. "Have...have you ever given him a private session or anything?"

"No, never a private session," the blond replied. "I think I just danced in front of him once, but only for a few minutes since my shift was ending. Usually one of the other girls entertains him."

"How long have you been doing this?" Takuya asked, the bulge in his pants now throbbing as Zoe resumed dancing.

"About two years now," she told him. "It was orignally just until I found another job. But...that never happened...."

Zoe began to to slowly tug her skirt down, exposing panties that matched her bra. She heard Takuya softly curse to himself and chuckled lightly.

"Not used to this, are you?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that," Takuya replied, watching as she discarded her skirt off to the side. "So....I don't mean to be insulting, as I'm not sure how this works, but....do you do lap dances or anything?"

Zoe smiled at him, hanging from the pole upside down again. "Of course, Mr. Kanbara. Lap dances are customary and are usually part of our performances. Would you like one?"

Takuya hesitated, almost ashamed. "....Well....."

Without a word, Zoe carefully climbed down from the table, standing directly in front of Takuya. She then turned around and began to sway her hips to the music, occasionally playing with the straps of her bra. After a moment, she lowered herself so that she was seated lightly on his lap, rubbing herself against him.

"...Shit...." Takuya shifted in his seat once again.

_Get ahold of yourself, man!_ He screamed to himself mentally. _It's just a girl.... A very gorgeous girl grinding into you....fuck!_

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked him, now straddling him as she rubbed herself against his lap.

"Yup....everything is fine," Takuya told her, praying that she wouldn't notice or feel his hard-on.

However, after poking her several times with it, he groaned in embarrassment. Zoe felt it up against herself, then silently gasped as she noticed her nipples hardening in arousal. _What's going on?!_ She thought to herself. _I'm used to guys getting hard-ons, but I'm never affected by it. Why is this guy different from the others? Dammit!_

"I'm sorry," Takuya mumbled, the blue lights hiding the redness in his face. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it," Zoe said breathlessly, continuing her seductive movements up and down against him. "It's no surprise that you're enjoying it. The point of a lap dance is to make one arroused, Mr. Kanbara."

"Call me Takuya," the brunette told her, finding himself reaching for her slim waist.

His hands glided over the soft skin, its smootheness making him want to run his fingers all over her. Both he and Zoe knew that clients were not usually allowed to touch the dancers. However, neither of them made a move to stop his exploring hands.

"Oh, god...." Zoe shifted, then ground her rear end into Takuya's groin.

She was giving him a lap dance much more sensual than her normal ones, unable to stop herself.

"I'm sorry," Takuya whispered into her ear. "I just can't help myself. Stop me..."

Zoe did not reply, but instead, did something that she and the other dancers did for their clients; she reached around and unclipped her bra. The gentlemen's club was known for the dancers stripping down into only their undergarments. Complete nudity was prohibited. Luckily, Zoe had been intelligent enough to lock the door to ensure that Takuya's session would be completely private and undisturbed.

"I don't know if I can," she said quietly in reply. "I should, but....."

The blond couldn't believe what she was doing, yet there was something about Takuya that made her not want to stop. Takuya gently reached out to touch one of her breasts through the thin, black lace. His fingers then traveled beneath the bra, rubbing over one of her hard nipples.

"What is it about you?" He asked her quietly, his breath hot against her ear. "Why am I drawn to you like a lust-filled neanderthal?"

"What is it about _you_?" Zoe countered. "Never in my two years of dancing have I _ever _done this for a client. How do you explain that? And..."

Her voice trailed off, but she suddenly wrenched herself away from the young man. She turned her back to him, fusing her eyes closed as she mentally chastised herself. _Dammit, what are you doing? You're practically stripping down completely for a man you've never even met before! What the hell is the matter with you?_

"I'm sorry," she murmured, refusing to turn around to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry.... I shouldn't be doing this.... It's my job to make sure that the client doesn't go overboard. It's also my responsibility to make sure that _I_ don't go overboard."

"No, I understand completely. It's not your fault," Takuya told her, standing up. "I should restrain myself better."

The blond still refused to turn around, her head lowered down in shame. She slowly reached behind her and began to clip her bra once again. However, Takuya gently stopped her, pulling her into his arms.

"I know that this is wrong," he said, holding the girl against his chest. "And if you want, I can leave right now and we'll pretend like this never happened."

Zoe did not reply, for she did not want to say what she knew was the right decision. He should leave. They should stop before anything else got out of hand. Yet no matter how much she knew that decision was the right one, she refused to admit it.

"I really don't want to leave," Takuya continued. "But I will if you'd like. As I said before; I'm drawn to you and it's nearly impossible for me to stop myself. So if I should leave, tell me now."

The brunette carefully spun her so that she was now facing him. He gently put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her look into his eyes.

"Tell me that you want me to leave," he said in a low voice. "Tell me right now that you want to end this before we can't stop ourselves."

Zoe stared at him, her heart pounding. "I.... I know that we should stop. It's the right thing to do....but....I don't want to stop...."

Takuya smirked, sitting back down onto the couch. However, he pulled Zoe down with him, sitting her down on his lap. His mouth met hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips.

"I don't want to stop either," he said huskily, now kissing the blond's neck.

Zoe moaned, feeling his teeth lightly nip at her. She ran her fingers through his chestnut hair, then began to nibble in his earlobe. Takuya kissed her for another few seconds, then shifted her. He laid the dancer down on the couch, climbing on top of her to attack her lips once again. His tongue found his way into Zoe's mouth, who eagerly welcomed it with her own. Her legs wrapped around Takuya's waist, the heels of her stilletos digging slightly into his rear end.

As he lustfully continued to kiss her, Takuya could hardly recognize himself. Maybe working at such a prestigous firm had made him a cynic. Or maybe it had just made him plain exhausted. Although it had been years since he had acted this way, he could slowly remember what he used to be like. He remembered himself as a thirteen year-old, amazed at the pictures he had gazed at from a _Penthouse_ magazine. He remembered the seventeen year-old jock that he had been in high school. Girls used to line up before him, just hoping that he would pick them to be his girlfriend. Sure, he had had a few girlfriends during his years, but none of them ever felt like more than friends in the long run. He had just never found that one girl who stuck in his mind. However, his experiences seemed to be changing. After all, he never would've pictured himself making out with a stripper that he had met not even twenty minutes ago.

"Fuck," he said gruffly, his hand now beneath one of the cups of Zoe's bra. "This is wrong...but I don't give a fuck...."

Zoe's arms encircled his neck, and her heels dug into him a bit more as she tightened her legs around his waist. She could feel his prominent hardness just poking at her, almost begging to be touched. Upon glancing down, she saw a single spot of wetness on the crotch of Takuya's pants. Zoe kissed him harder, pulling Takuya down completely so that his entire weight was on her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, causing Takuya to fall onto the floor in surprise. The knock was followed by someone jiggling the doorknob, then the sound of a familiar voice.

"Zoe? Your private session with Mr. Kanbara has come to an end," Reiichi said from the other side of the room. "Your shift is also over, so whenever you're ready, you may leave."

"Um, thank you, Mr. Kajiyama," Zoe replied quickly, sitting up to fasten her bra. "Mr. Kanbara and I will be right out."

"Okay," Reiichi said, leaving the two alone.

Takuya jumped to his feet, his face red. He had gone limp due to the sudden disturbance, but perhaps it was for the best. Even if he did hate to admit it.

"Well....time really flew, didn't it?" He asked, a humorless half-smile on his face. "Dammit...."

"Yeah....it did." Zoe slipped her leather mini-skirt back on, then fastened her top back on. "I uh...I hope you enjoyed the session, Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya chuckled. "Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name? And here, I'd like to give you this."

In his hand, he held out a stack of yen, offering it to Zoe. With a raised eyebrow, Zoe took it from him and rapidly counted it out. When she finished, she looked at him in astonishiment.

"You're giving me ¥50,000? I...I can't accept this," she told him, holding it out for him to take.

Takuya cocked an eyebrow. "Why not? You deserve it."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Takuya, I'm a stripper, not a prostitute. This is too much. I don't feel right taking it."

"Fine, if you refuse my method of payment, then you leave me with no choice," he told her with a playful smirk.

"In case you forgot, you really don't owe me anything. Mr. Minamoto already took care of the expenses if I quite remember telling you," Zoe replied.

"True, but it is customary for the client to give the stripper a tip, isn't it?" He asked, challenging her.

Zoe held her ground, holding her arm out for him to take it. "Yes, usually. But this is too much. And what do you mean by 'I leave you with no choice'?"

"If you don't accept my money, then I'll have to give you another type of payment," Takuya told her. "If you refuse to take the full amount, then I will have no choice but to take you out to dinner. Of course, you'll still have to accept half of the money I have offered you."

Zoe raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Oh? And what makes you think that I have to accept that?"

"We both know that you don't _have_ to accept it. But we know you _want_ to. And we both know that_ I_ want you to accept it," he pointed out.

The blond dancer hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I guess I can't get rid of you that easily, can I?"

"Nope," he replied, accepting back half of the yen and tucking the rest into Zoe's top. "I really want to get to know you better."

"I want to get to know you as well," she admitted after a moment. "So...when would you like to go out?"

Takuya thought for a moment. "Well, I get out of work tomorrow at six in the evening. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I don't get out until nine o'clock," Zoe said. "So you'll have to wait a few hours."

The brunette stepped forward, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off her forehead. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

He leaned in to kiss her, Zoe passionately returning the gesture. After a moment, Zoe sighed and pulled away.

"We better get out of here before anyone gets suspicious," she speculated.

Takuya nodded. "Good idea."

The two of them walked over to the door and opened it, coming back out to the main room. Kouji was lustfully watching as Mai lifted her leg over her head. She had an array of bills sticking out from her red belly-shirt and matching skirt. Kouji glanced over to him and waved, indicating for Takuya to join him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Zoe said to the brunette. "Bye."

"Bye." He smirked, then adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Who knows? Maybe you can treat me to another lap dance tomorrow while I wait for your shift to end. A three hour long lap dance, to be more specific."

Zoe stared at him for a second, then returned a coy smile. "Maybe. You might get just a bit more than a lap dance."

With that, the blond walked away, leaving a smiling Takuya behind. The young man made his way over to his raven-haired best friend, sitting down onto one of the seats.

"So, how was it?" Kouji asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"It was much better than I thought it could ever be," Takuya replied in a far away voice.

"See? I know exactly how to make my friend happy." Kouji turned his attention back to Mai. "Hey, could I please get a lap dance?"

While Mai happily obliged, Takuya glanced over to the doorway that Zoe was standing in. She noticed his gaze and smiled back at him, before taking off for the night. Takuya stared at the doorway for another minute, a dreamy look on his face. He couldn't wait for the following night to see her angelic face again. Her beautiful, graceful body. And, of course, the black lace articles just barely covering her.

**Okay, that is the end of the fic. Sure, the storyline might be a bit different, but 1. It is fanfiction, hence I can do whatever the hell I feel like. 2. It could happen in real life. Trust me, I've seen stranger situations in real life. And I don't even find this to be a strange situation in the first place. I just figured I'd say that cuz most people think I'm nuts.... and 3. We all know that regardless of how ridiculous someone might find the scenario, I could've done crazier. So, I hope you enjoyed my fic, for I enjoyed writing it.**

**Also, ¥50,000 equals out to be about $500 in American dollars roughly. I may be a bit off, but I usually just round 1 American dollar to be 100 yen, just to make my life easier. I'm trying to get into the habit of converting currency into yen, since they are in Japan. ^_^**


End file.
